Espías con Máscaras La Noche de la Antorcha Humana
by mminorta
Summary: Arriesgándose a ser ejecutado por un demente, Knight Mask debe detener los planes de un nuevo "Benedict Arnold" quién planea vender secretos del gobierno al extranjero


CAPITULO II

HOY PRESENTAMOS

LA NOCHE DE LA ANTORCHA HUMANA

" _Querido Brian, gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaré, es una pena que no se repita ya que muy pronto estarás en el infierno"_

Tras esto vemos a una mujer cambiándose la ropa esa mujer es la fugitiva Sakura Hiroshi que abandona lentamente la habitación. Al mismo tiempo oímos un tic tac y al poco tiempo ocurre una explosión, Sakura la presencia y al poco tiempo huye en medio del bosque. Al mismo tiempo vemos surgir de las llamas una figura siniestra enfundada en un traje de metal.

Y al día Siguiente, mientras se desplazan a bordo de un auto de la agencia

Comandante Klaw: Recibí un informe hoy en la mañana que revela el posible paradero de nuestra "fugitiva" de acuerdo al reporte después de noquear a los guardias que la custodiaban tomó el auto de la policía y recorrió unas 80 millas hacia el este de la penitenciaría con paradero desconocido.

Knight Scarlett: Unos 137 Km en este punto. El desierto de Chihuahua cerca de la frontera Mexicana.

Comandante Klaw: Pero ahí no hay nada. Solo desierto, y sus únicos habitantes, son coyotes, víboras y escorpiones.

Knight Mask: Eso significa que hay dos probabilidades.

Comandante Klaw: Cuáles.

Knight Mask: O tiene un refugio en esa zona o, alguien le proporcionó uno.

Comandante Klaw: ¿Pero quién?

Es en ese momento que el automóvil se detiene abruptamente y sus tripulantes lo desocupan ya que ven a lo lejos a una mujer tirada al suelo en pleno sol de mediodía.

Knight Mask: Es Sakura

Comandante Klaw: Tengo una casa de seguridad cerca de aquí llevémosla y luego avisamos a las autoridades para que se la lleven.

En ese preciso momento una figura siniestra aparece en el horizonte amenazando la vida de nuestros héroes.

Knight Mask, Knight Scarlett y Klaw la llevan a la casa de seguridad de la agencia y llevan a una habitación del segundo piso para que pueda descansar. Mientras Klaw llama a una patrulla para que se la lleven.

Comandante Klaw: Si la fugitiva está aquí vengan lo más pronto posible.

Knight Scarlett: Esta situación tiene más preguntas que respuestas, y una de ellas es como terminó en medio del desierto.

Knight Mask: Probablemente, alguien la estaba acosando.

Knight Scarlett: Pero quien.

Knight Mask: Probablemente un socio del pasado que quiere vengarse de ella, ya sabes la fama tiene.

Knight Scarlett: Probablemente.

Comandante Klaw: Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que la recapturamos, ya habrá tiempo para que nos responda todas nuestras dudas.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. Y el Comandante abre. Pero sale una poderosa llamarada que envía a Klaw sobre las escaleras.

Knight Scarlett: Comandante se encuentra bien.

Knight Mask: Quien eres.

Brimstone: Mi nombre es Brimstone y vengo por la chica.

Knight Mask: Te sugiero que te vayas si no quieres terminar con el estómago lleno de plomo.

Knight Mask le dispara al intruso pero las balas no son capaces de atravesar su armadura, Brimstone le lanza una poderosa llamara a Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett dejándolos imposibilitados para actuar mientras el intruso se desplaza lentamente a la habitación de Sakura. Y es recibido por una ráfaga de fuego, pero no le pasa nada gracias a su armadura. A continuación golpea a Sakura y la saca de la habitación. Knight Mas y Knight Scarlett tratan de detenerlo pero no lo consiguen.

A continuación llega la patrulla a interrogar a los testigos.

Comandante Klaw: Y eso fue lo que pasó

Patrullero: De acuerdo estaremos en contacto.

Al poco tiempo que los patrulleros se van el teléfono suena.

Comandante Klaw: A la orden.

Comisionado Dayton: Hablo con Comandante Klaw.

Comandante Klaw: Así es.

Comisionado Dayton: Soy el Comisionado Dayton de Mitter City.

Comandante Klaw: Comisionado, sabe que no puede utilizar esta línea, es privada, podría hacerlo arrestar sólo por hacer esta llamada.

Comisionado Dayton: Lo sé por eso pedí permiso a sus superiores para hacerla y así pude comunicarme con usted.

Comandante Klaw: De acuerdo que es lo que quiere.

Comisionado Dayton: Necesito que usted o alguno de sus agentes vaya a la ciudad ya que tengo información que puede poner en peligro el bienestar de la nación.

Comandante Klaw: De acuerdo enviaré a uno de mis agentes inmediatamente.

Knight Mask: Quien era.

Comandante Klaw: El Comisionado Dayton quiere que envié a uno de los dos a Mitter City ya que tiene información que puede poner en peligro a la nación.

Knight Mask: Envíeme a mí Comandante, conozco mejor a Dayton ya que he colaborado con él resolviendo muchos casos.

Comandante Klaw: De acuerdo pero apenas tengas la información te comunicas conmigo entendido.

Knight Mask: Escarlata quédate con Klaw y averigua a donde nuestro amigo pirómano se llevó a Sakura.

Knight Scarlett: Entendido.

Knight Mask se dirige a Mitter City y se encuentra con el Comisionado en el hospital general donde se encuentra la única persona que conoce la identidad del individuo que puede poner en peligro la seguridad del país.

Comisionado Dayton: Su Nombre Francis, le decían "Cerillos" por la costumbre que tiene de llevar fósforos entre los dientes.

Knight Mask: Si he oído hablar de él, es básicamente un mensajero de la mafia. Pero que tiene que ver con la amenaza a la seguridad del país.

Comisionado Dayton: Quería hacer un trato con los federales a cambio de protección.

Knight Mask: Que clase de trato.

Comisionado Dayton: Tenía información relacionada con fuga información que las agencias estaban pasando los últimos meses. Iba a encontrarse conmigo hoy en la noche, pero lo encontré semiconsciente en un pasaje cerca de overlord en los distritos bajos al este de la ciudad con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Knight Mask: Quemaduras eh.

Comisionado Dayton: Al parecer estaba involucrado en algo grande, mencionó que había sido contratado para contactarse con gente fuera del país y todos se reunirían aparentemente para la venta y compra de mercancía ilegal, cosas de rutina. Pero al parecer vio algo que no tenía que ver y temió por su vida y me contactó para solicitar una entrevista con gente del gobierno.

Suena el teléfono.

Comisionado Dayton: Habla Dayton. Knight Mask es para ti, tu compañero.

Knight Scarlett: Knight Mask estuve investigando en la red a nuestro pirómano favorito y encontré una dirección, al parecer es propietario de un almacén y adivina en dónde.

Knight Mask: Overlord.

Knight Scarlett: Como lo supiste.

Knight Mask: Te contaré todo cuando nos encontremos.

Llegan al almacén en overlord y empiezan a revisar todo.

Knight Scarlett: El tipo está chiflado, está obsesionado con ella.

Knight Mask: Refinería Mefisto. Benedict Arnold 781, Benedict Arnold ahora lo entiendo todo

Knight Scarlett: Napalm, Bombas Incendiarias, Granadas, explosivos, material para un verdadero piromaníaco.

Knight Scarlett: Para que es este interruptor.

Knight Mask: No lo subas.

Inmediatamente se oyen una serie de explosiones que demuelen el edificio, Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett salen del edificio, pero Knight Mask es el único que sale ileso. Knight Mask lo lleva inmediatamente al hospital de la agencia donde se recupera.

Knight Mask: Comandante, iré solo a combatir a Brimstone y salvar a Sakura.

Comandante Klaw: Si vas a ir solo te recomiendo que cambies tu vestimenta por una más "blindada".

Knight Mask sonríe.

Cambiamos a un nuevo escenario y llegamos a la refinería Mefisto, donde vemos a Brimstone confesarle los planes que tenía y que involucraban a Sakura mientras ella está esposada a un tubo.

Sakura: Brimstone si lo que quieres es que volvamos juntos.

Brimstone: Volver juntos, acaso piensas que soy estúpido no me hagas reír tal vez me sigas gustando, pero no como tu imaginas, además la única razón por la que te dejo con vida es porque aún te necesito para mis planes.

Sakura: Me necesitas a mí o a lo que te robé.

Brimstone se acerca amenazando peligrosamente a Sakura con un soplete.

Brimstone: Quiero que veas algo, ves este masa que tengo en las manos aparentemente parece inofensiva pero que ocurre si la lanzo a cualquier superficie.

Brimstone la lanza sobre una mesa y esta inmediatamente estalla.

Brimstone: Normalmente la plastilina al igual que cualquier explosivo, necesita de un detonante para hacerla estallar esta masa que invente solo basta con estrellarla en cualquier superficie para activar los explosivos con los que está hecha.

Sakura: Todo esto lo haces porque te traicioné

Brimstone: La Verdad si pero oficialmente lo hago por dinero, mucha gente está dispuesta a pagarme una fuerte suma por este explosivo, Y planeo usarte como blanco para comprobar qué efectos tiene en un ser vivo.

Sakura: Escucha si quieres que te devuelva las fórmulas químicas que te robé lo haré si me dejas ir.

Brimstone: No es lo que quiero que me devuelvas.

Sakura: Entonces.

Knight Mask: Es información.

Knight Mask aparece repentinamente.

Brimstone: Como nos encontraste.

Knight Mask: encontré tu dirección, y si no mal recuerdo, Benedict Arnold fue un traidor de la causa norteamericana y trató de entregar West Point a los británicos, y ese hecho me lo aclaró todo

Sakura: A que te refieres.

Knight Mask: Sobre los códigos para activar el sistema de interferencia de satélites, que permitirá a cualquiera desviarlos de su órbita, concretamente aquellos equipados con cañones que disparan rayos incandescentes de gran poder.

Sakura: Satélites fantasma, el proyecto guerra de las galaxias creí que era un mito.

Knight Mask: No querida es real y él logró infiltrarse en la agencia espacial y robar los códigos los cuáles guardó en diapositivas. No es así Brimstone.

Brimstone: Porque no pruebas mi flama.

Brimstone está a punto de lanzar la masa pero es detenido por Knight Mask.

Brimstone: Pero como.

Knight Mask: Es que vengo protegido contra el calor.

Y se da inicio a una pequeña lucha dentro de la refinería durante la cual Brimstone deja caer accidentalmente su soplete y Sakura trata de alcanzarlo para fundir las cadenas.

Durante la pelea, Knight Mask golpea en la cara a Brimstone y este accidentalmente golpea un ducto derramando petróleo. Pero logra recuperarse y noquea a Knight Mask. Intenta herirlo con su sable en llamas, pero es sorpresivamente atacado por Sakura quien empieza a golpearlo con gran furia. Pero en ese preciso momento. Brimstone deja caer accidentalmente su sable cerca al petróleo derramado provocando un incendio, el incendio alcanza los ductos provocando numerosas explosiones. Dejando atrapada a Sakura en medio de una cortina en llamas.

Knight Mask: Sakura

Sakura: Adios.

Y el techo se derrumba.

Al final la refinería se desploma, Knight Mask y Brimstone salen sanos y salvos pero no hay rastros de Sakura.

Al final Knight Mask regresa al cuartel general después de entregar a Brimstone a las autoridades, sigue con la incertidumbre de saber si Sakura Sobrevivió o a la explosión.

Knight Scarlett: Todavía te sigues atormentando.

Knight Mask: Es que no lo entiendo, porqué se rindió.

Knight Scarlett: Sea como sea, yo creo que ella quería que no la salváramos.

Comandante Klaw: Pues creo que no deberían estar de luto tan pronto, perdón porque los interrumpí pero acabo de recibir un informe adivinen no encontraron el cuerpo de Sakura eso significa que aún sigue con vida.

El capítulo termina mostrándonos a Sakura en una esquina detrás de un poste observando con melancolía, al final se retira lentamente hasta que es sorprendida por un vago que enciende una llama sobre un contenedor de basura tratando de calentarse, Sakura mira con horror dando signos de pirofobia.


End file.
